Inari Sarutobi
Inari Sarutobi (猿飛稲荷, Sarutobi Inari) is a Jōnin from Konohagakure. He is currently a teacher at the academy, supervising Team 5. It has been stated by many that due to his amazing exploits, such as mastering four chakra natures without the aid of a kekkai genkai such as Sharingan, he will be the one to succeed Hiruzen Sarutobi as the titleholder of "The Professor". Background Born to the Sarutobi Clan, Inari was a strange child that did not cry when he first came out of his mother's womb. He suffered from strange diseases that even the best doctors in the village of Konoha could not understand nor cure, one of which caused his natural black hair to change into a pale grey color instead, which became his normal hair color. Many times throughout his childhood, Inari would have strange rashes and bodily features growing in strange places of his body, some of which looked almost animal-like in nature, like strange warts growing on his face or his pupils changing shape. Again, doctors in the village, even the great lady Tsunade, found herself baffled at what caused these things to happen. However, despite Inari's health problems, he was a strong soul that tried his best to adapt as a normal boy. Although he had these strange mutations happening all over his body, his physical capabilities in his daily routine didn't seem to be any different from the normal person. However, parents of other children were afraid to let their kids near the boy for fear that he would inflict them with the deadly illnesses he had. And they were right to fear him. Those few children allowed around Inari for long periods of time found themselves suffering from incurable diseases, but the strange thing was that many of the symptoms they displayed were those that even Inari did not originally have. It was then deduced that the diseases ravaging Inari's body were most likely feeding off of his chakra reserves, possibly even mutating from natural energy in the air as well (which would explain the animal features he'd grow in his childhood), and became different and stronger. It seemed as though Inari would either have to be in quarantine or killed in order to prevent these diseases from destroying the village from the inside. However, when he began to be taught in the academy, despite several others protesting the child's admittance, a change began to show itself. No longer were others afflicted with the symptoms they normally suffered when they were near Inari, and it was theorized that this was because the diseases in Inari's body were so in tune with his chakra, having learned to use his chakra and control it, he was able to actually maintain the diseases that were increasingly active in his body. After finishing in the academy, he became a Chūnin at the age of 10 and a Jōnin at the age of 20. During which time, he was selected by Lady Tsunade to become an academy teacher. Personality Despite having such horrible experiences as a child, dealing with both horrible undiagnosable diseases and the shunning he received from villagers too afraid to go near him for fear of being infected, it caused Inari to develop an extremely cold approach to the world. He constantly questioned why he had to suffer like this, why he had to be treated like a monster by everybody, and he withdrew from the world altogether. However, he slowly began to warm up to an unknown academy professor that would actually approach the boy, and it was thanks to that instructor that he was able to enter the academy, eventually graduating and becoming a shinobi. When he learned to control his chakra and thus manage the diseases that were wrecking havoc inside him, some villagers began to approach him as well, believing that the danger they once feared was finally extinguished. And in turn, Inari slowly began developing more content personality traits. He was actually starting to smile for once. In battle, Inari doesn't mind killing his opponents or even making them suffer, often justifying his actions by saying that those who want to live hard enough, like how he managed to resist dying by the hand of those illnesses, will always find a way to survive no matter the circumstances. If he succeeds in killing them, then they took life too much for granted, and they deserved to die anyways. This connects to Inari's strong will to live and his powerful love of life in general, believing that this world is far too beautiful and precious to allow oneself to end prematurely. Appearance While he was born with natural black hair, Inari's sickness eventually turned it into a pale grey. As an adult, he allowed his hair to grow out to a length passing the back of his neck. He wears a different set of clothes than most Jōnin in the village, instead choosing a basic set of clothes consisting of a white shirt and normal black pants tied together by a belt. He also keeps a brown trench coat over his shoulders, which he sometimes wears fully on official missions. Abilities Physical Prowess As a child, Inari was rather frail and sickly, the diseases that were wrecking his body caused his central nervous system to become compromised, his muscles tissue became weak and fragile, and even his bone density was reaching dangerous levels. His body simply couldn't create antibodies to deal with the threat as the medley of diseases continued their havoc. However, once he learned to gain some control over his chakra, he could slowly begin working on redeveloping his body's muscles so as to engage in standard physical routines. He eventually reached a point where he could use a basic form of Taijutsu as second nature, though not so much that he could rely on it in combat. If anything else, martial arts in general serve the mere purpose of getting him close enough to his opponents to infect them, when his ninjutsu and pathogen combinations do not reach them. Byōkiseitei Using his unique kekkai genkai that was he born with, known as Byōkiseitei, Inari can actually create various pathogens to inflict his opponents with diseases, both existing and imaginary. With only the basis technique, it requires Inari to come into physical contact with an opponent so he can insert his chakra into their body so that the illness can take effect. However, a more practical battle application of this is to combine the pathogen with a ninjutsu in order to have it enter his target much easier while hiding his intent at infecting them. Even among the various techniques he created himself, such as Pathogen: Electrolyte Disturbance, there are more obscure pathogens and diseases Inari is capable of manifesting that aren't even named. If his current self-created list of Byōkiseitei techniques do not serve his needs in combat or otherwise, he can create them on the fly. The possibilities are endless. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Inari is honored as a skilled shinobi for many reasons, but most commonly for a single reason; because he managed to actually master four chakra natures. In doing so, he learned several forms of ninjutsu that the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, knew once before and recorded onto official scrolls left in Konoha academy library. By the age of fifteen, Inari was knowledgeable enough in as many as one hundred ninjutsu, both in theory and in application. Intelligence Unlike most ninja in Konohagakure, Inari is well versed in multiple fields of physical sciences, such as chemistry, biology, and physics. He commonly applies them to his ninjutsu and they are the leading principles behind how he confronts particular obstacles. Other He is a good cook and often reads textbooks so quickly, he can read through an entire science book in just a couple hours. Part I Part II Part III Quotes Trivia * His name was inspired by the japanese sushi known as "Inari", made with fried tofu skins, which is a reference to the main character Naruto's name coming from the fish cakes in a bowl of Ramen.